


What is Star Traders RPG?

by Kelvin_Zero



Series: Star Traders RPG [1]
Category: Star Trader RPG
Genre: Gen, Outer Space, Prologue, Role-Playing Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 03:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelvin_Zero/pseuds/Kelvin_Zero
Summary: What is this guy writing about?





	What is Star Traders RPG?

Star Traders RPG was one of the first phone games I fell in love with. It is a space-based RPG where as a captain of a tiny starship you attempt to survive a hostile universe. You are free to do almost anything; trade, steal, and fight. However, your actions are noted in game and you will quickly build enemies with brash behavior. The Trese Brothers constantly updated the game with new content.

As a member of their game board forum I was one of several people who would post stories of their exploits or create stories to add flavor to the world setting. The Brothers would incorporate the best stuff into the game.

I'm starting off my first postings with two songs I made for the setting and my main story based on the life of my favorite character, Captain Shaft.


End file.
